Memories
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Trent and Courtney are both feeling depressed over their breakups. Both realize that they were both hurt by Duncan and Gwen in a way. Could this help blossum a new relationship?


It was sunset. After swimming away from a volcano explosion, the contestants needed a place to go. A boat came for them and took them to Camp Wawanakwa, except Heather and Alejandro, who were taken by helicopter to a hospital.

The rest of the teens walked around the island remembering all that they went through. Sierra was excited beyond belief that she got to be where it all began. Tyler and Lindsay went into the communal bathroom and remembered that this was where they had their first make out session. Owen went into the Mess Hall and remembered all the food they had there. He decided to sneak into the kitchen to see if any food was left.

While there were good memories on the island, there were sad memories for two particular teens.

Courtney walked onto the dock and sat at the end of it. She remembered the good times she had with Duncan. Their first kiss, the alleged cuddling, helping each other during the fear challenge, and other moments.

The more she remembered, the more upset she became.

Tears slowly slid down her face and landed in the water below her. She could see her reflection in the water and did not like what she saw. Courtney felt guilty for the things she did in the past. Because of her, the romance between her and Duncan was gone.

Another saddened teen was making his way to the dock.

It was Trent.

Trent sat on the side of the dock and began remembering his relationship with Gwen. He felt love at first sight when he saw her on the first day on the island. He remembered when he always sneaked Gwen a muffin, their first kiss, the song he played for Gwen during the talent show, and other painful memories. Trent managed to date other girls after Gwen but it wasn't the same. No emotion, no chemistry, nothing. Just another way to try to get over Gwen.

The longer these teens sat on the dock, the more they thought.

"Trent was hurt by Gwen too wasn't he? She hurt me by kissing Duncan and she hurt him by breaking up with him," Courtney thought.

"Didn't Gwen hurt Courtney's feelings too? I bet she's sitting over there thinking about the hurtful things Gwen did. Poor girl," Trent thought.

The two suddenly realized they had something in common.

Trent looked back at Courtney and saw her looking down at the water. He decided to walk over to her.

"Need some company?"

Courtney snapped out of her thinking state and saw Trent standing over her.

"Sure."

Trent sat by her side and decided to say what he was thinking about her.

"Gwen hurt you, didn't she?"

All Courtney could do was nod her head as more tears came out of her eyes.

"She hurt me too. I got over our breakup but I can see you didn't get over yours. It's ok to be hurt. I felt a bit hurt when I saw the kiss on TV but I felt more hurt for you."

Courtney looked at Trent with a shocked expression.

"You felt bad for me? I thought you would say that I deserved to get cheated on."

"Courtney, no one deserves to have their heart broken. Everyone deserves love. Even you."

"Too bad no guy wants to love a jerk like me. I bet everyone's thinking I'm just another Heather or I'm nothing but a big uptight jerk."

Trent felt sorry for Courtney. He could see she was still upset. Trent always found Courtney to be attractive. He loved her sweet attitude in season 1. He also loved her personality and how she never gave up on things. In season 2, Trent began forgetting that he was attracted to her all because of the new, bossy personality she gained and her attitude towards her boyfriend, Duncan. Now seeing her feeling guilty about herself made Trent start to remember his attraction towards her. Courtney's old personality was starting to come back.

He placed his one hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I know you'll find someone someday. I know you will."

Courtney's onyx eyes glistened as she stared into Trent's glistening green eyes. She began feeling something. Something she hadn't felt for a long time. That tingly feeling she felt when she was with Duncan. Her frown turned into a small smile and her face turned cherry red. Trent smiled as he saw Courtney smile.

"How could any girl not love you, Trent? You're so caring, handsome, smart, and you can make any girl smile. Even me."

"I don't know. They just don't know what they're missing I guess. Any guy that doesn't find you pretty must be crazy."

Courtney let out a giggle. Trent looked down at Courtney's hands and held them with his own. He looked up and smiled at Courtney. Courtney had no intention of letting go of Trent's hands. She smiled and closed her eyes. Her lips were puckered and she started leaning forward. Trent could see what was happening and did the same.

In seconds, their lips were locked. Courtney wrapped her arms around Trent's neck. Trent wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist. The kiss kept going on and on. Finally, their lips were separated and the couple gazed into each others' eyes. They both found love. They both found someone who won't hurt them. Trent finally had that feeling he was hoping to have. It was the same feeling Courtney had for him.

That tingly feeling called love.

It was night. The stars were shining down on the happy couple. The two teens were lying on the dock and gazing at the stars. Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the sky.

"Trent! Look!" Courtney exclaimed.

"I see it. Make a wish." Trent said with a smile.

Courtney closed her eyes for a moment and made her wish in her head.

"Did you make a wish, Trent?"

"Why bother when my wish already came true?"

"What's your wish?"

"To find my special girl."

Courtney smiled and rested her head on Trent's chest. "I never thought I'd be able to feel this way again. I thought I'd be lonely for the rest of my life."

"You got me now, Courtney. You'll never have to worry about being hurt again."

Trent started stroking Courtney's hair.

"Trent, it's probably late. I bet everyone's in the cabins already."

"You're right. I hope a rescue boat comes tomorrow to take us home. Then again, I'd hate to leave you."

"I don't wanna leave you either. I actually hope there's another season so I can be with you."

"Knowing Chris, there's going to be one."

The couple got up and made their way off the dock. Courtney clung onto Trent's arm, smiling, as they walked to the cabins. When they arrived, the couple noticed a sign was on one of the doors saying, "_Girls' Side_".

Trent walked Courtney to the door. "Sweet dreams, my angel," The musician said before kissing the top of her hand.

"Good night, Trent."

Courtney smiled at Trent before walking inside the cabin. Trent stood, smiling a love struck smile. He sighed happily before walking inside the boys' side of the cabin.

Both Trent and Courtney dreamed of each other that night. Dreaming that they won't have to leave each other. Dreaming that there will be another season and they could be together. Dreaming about how neither of them will be hurt or lonely anymore, now that they have each other.


End file.
